


I'd never say no to you

by MsPeppernose



Series: Quitters never win [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat on the edge of the bed and Mikey reached for Pete's hand again. Pete couldn't remember the last time he was this happy and when Mikey said "Iv been looking forward to this evening all week" he knew he was grinning like a lunatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd never say no to you

Pete hadn't stopped talking about their upcoming hotel night in days. Normally a hotel night was something to look forward to. They were a rarity. There was the chance of a night's sleep in a proper bed, some privacy even if you were still sharing with a bandmate, a normal sized bathroom (compared to the shoebox bathroom on the bus) and it just felt like they were proper rockstars even if the hotels weren't always amazing. 

Pete always looked forward to hotel nights. But he was looking forward to this one even more. 

Mikey had cornered him after a show a few nights after they had spent the night on the beach. After making sure that they were alone, he gave Pete a fevered kiss that sent his heart racing. He told Pete that he had thought about it, and that he wanted to accept his offer to room with him on the next hotel stay. Pete's smile was so wide at hearing that that he though his face might split open. Mikey then gave Pete's ass a firm squeeze and with a little wink he disappeared into the night.

Holy fuck. 

Pete hadn't been able to get the smile off his face since then. Patrick had banned the word hotel from their conversations and Andy had threatened to tape Pete's mouth shut with electrical tape if he spoke about how cute Mikey was once more that day. Pete felt as though his excitement was so big it didn't really fit properly into his body. He was practically vibrating. Everything that day felt better than usual and they played an amazing set. Mikey stood at the side of the stage for the second half of their set and Pete bounced around the stage, beaming and catching Mikey's eye when he could. When My Chem were on, Pete stood and watched them play from the side, his eyes never leaving Mikey. He had to stop himself from drooling, watching the way Mikey's hair fell in his eyes, the way his fingers moved on the frets, the way he threw his hips forward into his bass. Pete was filled with lust and couldn't help it. He had to bite his lip and pray to all of the gods that he wouldn't get hard watching him. He couldn't stop thinking about what they would do later.

Usually the first thing that Pete would do when the had a hotel for the night was jerk off in peace and quiet, shower and stretch out on the bed. He usually shared with Patrick and they had a little rota going so that they would both get time in the room on their own. Tonight Patrick had swapped with Mikey and would be rooming in with Ray. Patrick had only grudgingly agreed to swap, and only after Pete had promised to do his laundry for a week in exchange, though they both knew that Patrick would never make him follow through with it.

The Fall Out Boy bus was first to arrive at the hotel so an empty hotel room welcomed Pete. He threw his bag on the floor in the corner but wasn't sure what to do after that. He had been so busy being excited about spending the night in a hotel with Mikey Way that he had forgotten to be nervous. And now he was nervous. He checked his reflection in the large bathroom mirror. He paced up and down. He wondered if he should change his shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and texted Patrick to say that he was waiting for Mikey. He received a two word text message back from Patrick that simply read "have fun". And then he went back to being nervous. 

He didn't really know why he was nervous. He liked Mikey and he knew Mikey liked him back. He had been with boys before. Mostly when he was with boys it didn't go beyond kissing and hand jobs and the occasional blow job. But it had never gone beyond that. He knew Mikey had been with boys too and he was pretty sure he had done more with boys than Pete had. Maybe that was why he was nervous. He was good at messing things up and he really didn't want to mess this up with Mikeyway.

Pete lay back on the bed with his his hands under his head and waited, staring at the ceiling. He heard noises and voices from the hallway and then a click as the key card unlocked the door. As soon as the door was open and he saw it was Mikey, Pete bounded off the bed as if it was on fire. The door was barely closed and Mikey didn't even have a chance to take his backpack off properly before Pete had crowded him against the back of the door with a grin on his face. 

"Hi Roomie" Pete purred as he pressed his lips against Mikey's. He could feel Mikey relax against him as he kissed back. Mikey let his bag drop to the floor and wrapped both arms around Pete, pulling him tight against his chest. "Hey Pete". He unwrapped his arms from around Pete held both of his hands in his own. He pulled Pete towards the bed and shrugged off his jacket. They sat on the edge of the bed and Mikey reached for Pete's hand again. Pete couldn't remember the last time he was this happy and when Mikey said "iv been looking forward to this evening all week" he knew he was grinning like a lunatic.

Mikey leaned in and kissed Pete again and Pete felt those little fire bolts shoot through his body again right down to his toes. Mikey's lips felt soft and Pete kissed around his mouth before licking into it, and he thought he tasted like a million summer days. He pulled him closer so that Mikey's chest was tight against his own. Mikey kissed him back like he wouldn't be able to stop even if a truck hit them. Pete's breath was jagged as he ran his hands over Mikey's waist and up under his shirt. He pressed his finger tips to Mikey's hips, tracing the angles of his hip bones. He ran a hand over Mikey's stomach and pushed his tshirt up and pulled away from the kiss to pull it over his head. Breathless, Pete's eyes widened to take in the gorgeous sight in front of him. Mikey was all lean muscle and pale skin and now that he finally had the opportunity, Pete wanted to touch every single inch of it. 

Mikey reached to the hem of Pete's shirt and tugged it up and off and pulled him closer again. Fuck, the feeling of Mikey's bare chest against his own sent Pete's heart racing and he felt a little light headed. Mikey ran his hands up Pete's back and curled a hand around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing into his mouth. Their kissing was becoming increasingly frantic as Pete stroked his tongue against Mikey's and felt Mikey's breath hitch a little against him. He threaded his fingers into Mikey's hair and felt privileged to be the one to mess it up since it was usually so perfectly styled.

They were still sitting on the edge of the bed and now it was time to move. Pete rutted up the bed and lay on his back. Mikey followed him, leaning all the way over Pete, his weight on his forearms and his mouth close to Pete's. He traced the lines of Pete's tattoos and it made Pete wish he had more tattoos because he never wanted Mikey to stop doing that. He manoeuvred himself so that his hips were between Pete's thighs and even through their two pairs of jeans, Pete could feel how turned on Mikey was. Pete raised his hips off the bed and ground them into Mikey's because he needed more contact, more Mikey. Mikey whimpered at the touch and closed in on Pete's lips again, kissing wetly into his mouth. 

Mikey trailed his hand along Pete's chest and down between them to the waistband of his jeans. Pete's jeans felt way too tight and it was relief that Mikey was heading in that direction. He pressed his palm to Pete's erection and Jesus, Pete had spent more than a few nights recently in his bunk thinking about a scenario like this, with his own hand on his dick thinking about Mikey. But now it was Mikey's hand instead and it felt so much better than he had imagined. Pete groaned and bucked up into Mikey's hand because that just felt so good. Mikey licked out of Pete's mouth, and along his jaw, his tongue felt glorious on Pete's skin. Mikey's breath feathered hotly down his neck to his shoulder. As Mikey nipped little bites along Pete's collar bone, Pete was hoping they would leave marks on his skin. Something he could see tomorrow. Something that would prove that this had actually happened.

Mikey moved down Pete's body, kissing and licking lines over his torso and Pete knew where he was headed. Pete wondered if anyone had had an orgasm just from a single thought about a blow job. Because he felt like that might happen right now. His body was now so on edge that he knew he probably wouldn't last long, but he at least wanted to last long enough to feel Mikey's pretty mouth wrapped around his cock. When Mikey reached the line of hair that disappeared into Pete's jeans he stopped and sat back on his knees to work Pete's belt buckle and zipper open. Mikey curled his fingers into the waistband and pulled, taking Pete's underwear too. Pete's skin was sweating and flushed and the cool air against his bare skin made him shiver. He was now naked with Mikeyway towering above him. As Mikey moved to return to his previous position, Pete stopped him and reached for Mikey's jeans. Because now he urgently needed for Mikey to be naked too. Mikey took over and pulled his own jeans off leaving them both kneeling on the bed. 

Pete took one look at how beautiful Mikey looked and launched himself at him, closing in on his mouth and pulling him back on top of him. Pete ran his hands over as much skin as he could and relished in how good it felt to have Mikey's thighs against his, how good it felt to have Mikey's hard dick pressing against his stomach. 

If Pete was told he could only do one thing for the rest of ever, it might be this; rolling around a bed and making out with Mikey. He would be perfectly content with that. Mikey positioned himself between Pete's legs. He ran a finger up Pete's thigh making Pete shiver and whimper. He wrapped his hand around Pete's dick and pumped slowly before lowering his mouth so that his lips touch the delicate skin of Pete's dick. Pete moaned long and far too loud but he didn't care. Jerking off on the bus had to be discrete and quiet to be respectful to your bandmates in the bunks around you (no one wanted to hear their friends jacking off), so when they were in a hotel Pete could be as loud as he wanted. He intended on making the most of this tonight and he also wanted to make Mikey contribute to the noise levels. 

"Wanted to fuck you Mikeyway" Pete started, his breath uneven and his voice rough "but this feels too good" he continued. Mikey's response was muffled by skin "next time" was all Pete heard and it made his heart sore that there would be a next time.

Pete looked down at Mikey and he looked hotter than any pornography he had ever seen; his cheeks were blushed pink, his brow was shiny with sweat and his gorgeous mouth was going to town on Pete's dick. He made sure to take a mental snapshot of that for his spank bank. He wanted to remember as many details of this as possible in case somewhere down the line his good luck ran out and he didn't get to be with Mikey like this again. Mikey made little humming noises. The vibrations ran through Pete like live wire and he thought he was going to lose it. He was desperately trying to keep his hips on the bed and not fuck Mikey's mouth so hard but he couldn't help it. Each touch from Mikey's fingers, teeth, tongue and lips were uncoiling the heat in Pete's belly and sending him into oblivion. He was barely breathing, just panting. All Pete could do was writhe and squirm and babble like he was possessed and the next instant he came hard, groaning and emptying himself into Mikey's mouth and down his chin. He looked at Mikey through half closed eyes and Mikey looked thoroughly pleased with himself, though he also looked completely desperate and fuck-ready and something needed to be done about that urgently. 

Pete needed a moment to let his head clear and the spots to leave his vision after that mind blowing orgasm. He felt so worn out that he deserved some sort of award for even moving but he was so eager to make Mikey come that it wasn't even a decision. He climbed on top of Mikey and kissed him deeply, tasting his own salt on Mikey's mouth. He licked the opening of Mikey's lips and then headed down to his chest, flicking his tongue over Mikey's nipples, making Mikey groan and twitch. Mikey's skin was hot and deliciously soft against Pete's lips and he set about sucking a bruise on Mikey's chest. He wanted the hickey to act like a little "Pete was here" sign on Mikey even if it was somewhere that wouldn't be seen easily. 

Moving down Mikey's torso, he dragged his lips over the skin and headed towards Mikey's dick. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft he gave it a few test strokes and Mikey's hips rocked off the bed and into his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and Mikey gave a low groan. Mikey was desperate and leaking and the precome let Pete's hand slide effortlessly over the skin. Pete bent low over Mikey's groin and licked around the base and then up to the head. Mikey's breathing was coming in short, shallow breaths and his fingers grabbed at the bed covers. Pete closed his mouth around Mikey, tasting his musk, and set to work on making him come. And he really couldn't wait to make Mikey come. He could feel the pulse and throb of his dick against the inside of his mouth. Pete felt Mikey carding his fingers into his hair absentmindedly like he didn't really have control of his hands anymore. He was guiding but not pushing. Mikey's hips rolled up against Pete's touch and Pete continued to suck and lick and it was all just so hot.

He could feel Mikey start to come apart, his thighs were twitching, he was sweating buckets and his breathing was coming in shallow pants at this point. And, fuck, Pete looked up at him through his lashes and he Mikey looked like he was in raptures. His head was thrown back, his eyes were shut and he was biting hard on his bottom lip and he knew he was close. It was probably the most fucking gorgeous thing he had ever seen. And it thrilled him that he was the one causing it. He added to his efforts, sucking hard till his cheeks were hollows and swirling his tongue around the head of his dick. It only took another moment before Mikey came with a grunt, his toes curling and his body going rigid, spilling into Pete's mouth and down his throat. Pete continued to work his hand on Mikey's dick but slowed the pace, milking him through to the end of his orgasm until Mikey had melted back onto the bed, completely wrung out, and was mumbling words that sounded like Pete's name. Pete always liked the way Mikey said his name but this he wouldn't forget.

Pete climbed on top of Mikey again to kiss him and the kiss was sweet and soft with none of the frantic energy from before. They stayed like that for a long moment, damp with sweat and tried to catch their breaths. Pete shifted down and put his head on Mikey's chest. He could hear Mikey's heartbeat pounding in his ears as well as his own. Mikey curled an arm around Pete and they stayed like that until Pete could feel Mikey's heartbeat slow down to a normal pace. Pete looked up at him. He was beautiful. He couldn't help but smile when Mikey looked back down at him.

"So" Pete started. "You wana be my boyfriend"?

He waited for Mikey to answer, hoping he would say yes. He wasn't sure of this was the right thing to do or if they would last beyond the summer when the tour ended. He didn't know if they had a future, he just knew that he wanted Mikey in his present. He knew that he wanted to keep seeing Mikey, and to keep spending time with him like this.

"Sure" Mikey replied. "You wana be mine"?

"Sure" Pete closed his eyes and cuddled closer to Mikey. He listened as Mikey's breathing became slower and deeper until he fell asleep. Pete smiled against Mikey's chest. He could used to this.


End file.
